Concentrated clear compositions containing ester and/or amide linked fabric softening actives are disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/679,694, filed Jul. 11, 1996 in the names of E. H. Wahl, T. Trinh, E. P. Gosselink, J. C. Letton, and M. R. Sivik, for Fabric Softening Compound/Composition, said application being incorporated herein by reference. The fabric softener actives in said applications are all biodegradable ester-linked materials, containing, as long hydrophobic groups, both unsaturated and branched chains. They are also, for the most part, quaternary ammonium compounds.